She Wants You
by abcnukegirl
Summary: Amy asks something of Face before she leaves for Jakarta. The last of my rescued one-shot fics, although this one was never published anywhere. It was written in response to Doc's Challenge: How to Pull A Faceman. Unabashed Face/Amy pairing. Thanks to ATSB members Shadowwalker213, Sprite, and Billy for feedback back in 2009.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the A-Team, don't want to own them and don't mean to infringe upon anyone's rights._

"Come on," Amy cajoled, her touch on his arm gentle. "Haven't you ever been…curious?"

Face stared at Amy, his thoughts in turmoil. This was the last thing he'd expected, when she'd asked him to walk her to her car after a final get-together with the team. She was leaving for Jakarta within the week, whenever her visa was approved.

And she'd asked him, point-blank, to spend the night with her. To say this had taken him by surprise was putting it rather mildly.

So here they stood in the parking lot, intimately close. He lied, "Look, Amy, I just never saw you that way." He stepped back.

She nodded. "You know, I must be the only woman in the northern hemisphere you've never hit on," she said, and her eyes were dark. "You don't find me attractive? At all?"

"Sure I do," he hedged, looking her over. Of course he did. He'd have to be dead not to notice. With fascination, he'd watched her blossom over the last year, from an ambitious but naive journalist to someone he'd totally trust, without reservation, to have his back. She'd been placed in that position more than once, and had proved herself every time. "Amy, you're a hell of a beautiful woman."

She colored. "But?" she challenged.

"You know the rules as well as I do."

"I'm not on the team anymore, Face. And what I'm offering you comes with no strings attached. I promise." He could see that she was nervous. She'd probably never done anything like this before, Face thought. He'd certainly never been in this situation before.

"Amy-" he began. He had no idea how he planned to finish the sentence. Because of course he desired her. They'd been in so many compromising situations together over the last year, so many hotel rooms, so many scams. Many married couples didn't know each other as well as they did. Let's face it, he thought, he'd taken many cold showers over the last few months, after getting too close. She'd been the only woman to see through his façade. She actually knew him, and liked him anyway. He realized now, maybe she even loved him.

And why was he resisting, anyway? Normally he liked being the object of the chase. Saved him some effort.

But this was Amy. His pal, his friend. A confidant, someone he respected. And he couldn't say that about many people he knew, let alone women. They'd be entering unknown territory, and he wasn't sure he was ready for that. He wasn't sure he could sleep with her, and not leave part of his heart behind.

She put a hand to his face, mistaking his thoughts. "I know you don't feel anything for me," she said, averting her eyes. "It's okay. And I'm no good at seduction, when I'm not playing a part. I just need this. Please, Face. Don't turn me away now."

He wanted to respond to the desire in her voice, hidden for so long, but how could he? She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Her lips were soft, and his cheek tingled to a burn when she removed them.

"Well?" She looked at him expectantly.

"I can't, Amy," he said, a little desperately. "Don't ask me anymore. You don't know what you're asking. I won't risk the team. I won't risk our friendship."

"It won't be like that," she argued, heat rising to her face. "We may never see each other again anyway. We're both in dangerous professions, and I'm only asking for one night out of your life. What do you have to lose?"

He couldn't answer. He was thinking about the things he'd always liked about her-her bravery, her compassion, her willingness to try new things, her expressive brown eyes, her long tanned legs…don't go there, Faceman, he told himself. Be strong. He steeled his expression.

She nodded, seeing the answer in his face and finally accepting it. "I should go," she said, and turned to her car to fumble blindly with the lock. He was pretty good at reading women, if he did say so himself, and knew she was embarrassed. She'd made herself vulnerable to him, and he'd as good as rejected her.

"Amy, I need time to think," Face said, still feeling the kiss. Not yet ready to see her drive off for the last time. "I'll call you?"

She gave him a sad smile. "Sure," she said, in a tone that said she didn't believe it for a moment. "Take care of yourself, Templeton Peck." She started to get into her car.

Suddenly, Face knew he couldn't leave it like that. To hell with it. Amy was right; this could be their last chance. He gave in to his need, pulled her to him and kissed her. She responded after a stunned second, and for a moment that lasted an eternity-a moment that would have to last him an eternity-he lost himself in the kiss.

"Okay, you win," he said, a bit breathlessly, after they parted and he could speak again. He tried for his usual insouciant thousand-watt smile, but it wavered a bit as he registered the passion still apparent in her every gesture. Knew it for a reflection of his own. He plucked the car key from her hand, mentally calculating the distance between the restaurant and their respective residences; about the same. Damn. "Your place or mine?"


End file.
